


Pierce-less Anniversary

by Miizurichan



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge: NoiAo [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Little Dialogue, M/M, anniversary sex, sappy and silly dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba waited a week longer than the worker at the tattoo parlour suggested they should wait before having sex, this was because their anniversary was the week after. They never did anything special on their anniversary other than going to a hotel for the night and taking a day off work. This anniversary was no different, but the sex sure was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierce-less Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with that sex scene but It'll just have to do. I overall am pleased with the fic. 
> 
> This is the first time they have sex after Noiz removed his dick piercings, hence why they both feel it's amazing since they have only had sex with the piercings prior to this. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S: the change from "priceless" to "pierce-less" was fully intended.

They had purposely waited a week longer than the worker at the parlour suggested they should wait because they anniversary was then. Aoba figured it would make it a bit more special to wait with sex until then and Noiz agreed with him. Usually they never did anything special for their anniversary other than taking a day off work and renting a fancy hotel room to spend the night in. Noiz had already done that, as he usually were the one who fixed that. Aoba was glad Noiz took care of those things, because Aoba was far better with getting the things they needed. Such as lube, Noiz forgot to bring it when they went to the hotel room at their last anniversary, which led to them only sucking each other off. Aoba knew that having sex in the shower would provide more than enough wetness, but he didn't like it, so they didn't do it. Aoba wasn't a strict lover, he just liked his boundaries the way they were and Noiz respected that and had his own boundaries which Aoba respected. 

Noiz chose a hotel not far from their apartment, so they walked there. They held hands a lot more when they were here in Germany, as the view on queer people was a lot different from how it was in Japan. It had confused Aoba at first, but now he was used to it, and he did take advantage of it as much as he could. Just like now, he held Noiz's hand and walked close to him, without needing to think it was taboo. 

When they got to the hotel reception, Aoba looked around in awe. This hotel had been so close, yet they had never been there. The colours were gorgeous and the small details on the columns were amazing and Aoba couldn't help but trace his fingers over them as Noiz was checking them in to the hotel. He hadn't even realised he was halfway up a pair of beautiful stairs that curled around the large column before he heard his name being called from below. Noiz was looking at him with an amused expression and Aoba felt like a child being found by his mom after getting lost in a toy store. “I couldn't help it okay, stop looking like you're about to laugh at me.” Aoba huffed as he walked down, laced his fingers with Noiz's and walked toward the lift. “I'd never laugh, it was just cute.” The smile on Noiz's face said it was true, but it still made Aoba flush. “Oh shut it, you're the cute one here.” The comment made Noiz chuckle and kiss his cheek, a simple action that made Aoba blush furiously and all but stomp out of the lift once they got to their floor. He could never get used to how open Noiz was now, and his heart was already up his throat from finally being able to have sex with Noiz without the piercings. He would never be ashamed over the fact that he was happy to get the piercings out of the way so he could have normal sex with Noiz. He was also looking forward to being able to suck off Noiz properly. Sure, he couldn't and didn't want to deep throat, but he was still pretty confident in his skills. 

Noiz stuck the key card into the opening, pulled it out and opened the door. Both he and Aoba were struck with a wave of amazement at the look of the hotel room. It wasn't huge, but it was decorated nicely and had a double bed with a dark coloured silk duvet, matching pillows and matching silk sheets. It was as if the maids cleaning the rooms predicted that he loved silk and Aoba suspected Noiz had something to do with that. “You had them do this, didn't you?” Aoba couldn't help but smile as he pulled on Noiz's hands and walking backwards until they both flopped down on the bed. “I might have... I know how much you like silk in these situations and I do like silk too.” Noiz didn't move from his position as he spoke and he smiled wider as he saw the blush spreading from Aoba's cheeks to his ears. He knew how much Aoba loved silk and he always took advantage of it if he could. How he found out had been more or less an accident. Noiz had bought a silk shirt and Aoba had wore it the morning after as he didn't bother to put on clothes. Sounds normal right. Well, it so happened that when Noiz wrapped his arms around him from behind, the shirt dragged over his nipples and made him shudder and lose focus on making breakfast. After teasing Aoba in a loving matter, they had bought silk sheets to just see how it would be to fuck on them and sleep in them and it had been a great success so they hardly ever used cotton sheets anymore. That was why he made the hotel workers put on silk sheets instead of cotton sheets. 

They decided to take a shower first as the sheets were completely clean. Aoba wasn't surprised to find out the shower was big enough for them both to be in it at the same time. Sometimes hotel rooms were just too convenient. 

They undressed each other slowly and removed one article of clothing at a time. For each clothing that came off they kissed softly and by the time they slid each other's boxers to the ground they were breathing heavier.

Aoba pulled Noiz into the shower and turned on the water. After it had warmed up to a nice temperature, he put the shower head back on the holder above them. Aoba instantly started to wash Noiz's body, starting with his shoulders before moving down his chest. He barely resisted the urge to tease Noiz by playing with his nipples. And he really meant barely, because the urges just became stronger the lower he washed on Noiz's stomach. Washing over his hips, Aoba had to bite his lip and concentrate to not get too eager. He knew he'd get to touch him soon enough, but the temptation was just too strong. 

Noiz knew Aoba was struggling to control himself and he himself wasn't any better. Noiz found himself facing the exact same problems as Aoba had faced as he washed down his chest and stomach to the short, blue happy trail starting just below his bellybutton. Aoba didn't shave often, but he trimmed it regularly as Noiz wasn't a huge fan of long body hair. Noiz himself waxed, though he sometimes needed help with it as he couldn't reach everywhere. Aoba on the other half shaved his legs and got everything but the hairs above his dick waxed professionally. Noiz always went into a laughing fit when he noticed a small chest hair on Aoba and the latter freaked out and removed it right away with tweezers. Noiz had to grin at the memory, but before Aoba could open his mouth to ask anything, he snaked his arms around him and gave his butt a firm squeeze. 

Aoba squeaked in a rather unmanly way at the sudden touch to his behind, then he blushed and reached to do the same to Noiz's behind, earning a startled expression and a slight flush. Grinning widely, Aoba wiggled out of his arms after giving him a kiss and squeezed water out of his hair before finding two towels. “Here. No need to look so startled, I've been all over your butt before, you know~” Aoba was still grinning as he held out the towel to Noiz, who took it with a huff and started to mess his hair up to towel dry it. Aoba found the hair dryer and started to dry his hair. As he still had his long hair he had to dry it with a hair dryer or it would take an eternity to get it dry. The only problem with this was that it got super fluffy when he blow dried it. 

Around ten minutes later, Aoba could finally drag a brush through his hair before walking out to where Noiz was sitting butt naked on the bed. Aoba walked over to him, dropping his towel along the way and sat down into his lap. “I love you.” Aoba kissed both his cheeks before pressing his lips to his. Noiz responded eagerly to the kiss and moved further up on the bed and stretched out his legs. The kiss turned quickly into making out and Noiz tangled his hands into Aoba's hair. Noiz could feel Aoba's hands stroke through his hair slightly before gripping the soft blonde strands gently. “Love you too.” Noiz murmured against Aoba's lips as they pulled apart to breathe. Smiling warmly, Aoba stretched backwards to the night stand to get the lube. 

Noiz took the lube from Aoba's hand as he sat up again. “Turn over on all fours.” It wasn't a command, it was a request, a request Aoba would happily comply to as it meant they were going to do it in his favourite position. Turning over on all fours, Aoba found himself holding onto Noiz's ankles as studying the movements of his toes. When he felt the first touch of cold, wet fingers he shuddered and curled his toes. The lube was still a bit cold as the first finger eased into his body and made him sigh softly in delight. The finger only moved around a bit before it vanished and was replaced by two fingers, giving him a firmer stretch. Even if it had been a while, it wasn't directly painful. It was a pleasant, dull ache that was easily removed by the pleasure that followed as Noiz stretched him gently and searched for his prostate. Leaning his head onto Noiz's legs, Aoba groaned and arched his back a bit as he felt the jolt of pleasure shoot up his spine as Noiz found his prostate. “Ah damn, hurry up, Noiz.” Aoba never had patience when it came to stretching because he just needed more. All the response he got was a chuckle and a third finger from Noiz, stretching him more. He ground his hips back against his fingers and relaxed his muscles, small groans and moans spilling from his lips. 

He moaned in disappointment at the loss of pleasure from the fingers inside him, but when he was pulled into a sitting position with his back to Noiz's chest and felt his lubed dick press gently at his stretched entrance, he leaned his head back and lowered his hips slowly. It was like a completely new experience, feeling his dick sink slowly into his body without feeling the piercings. It was a good feeling for both of them and Noiz couldn't help himself as he latched onto Aoba's neck, licking and sucking everywhere he could reach as Aoba started moving his hips. He moved his hips in a slow combination of circular and vertical movements, mostly to get used to the feeling, but partly to tease Noiz. He felt Noiz sucking on various spots on his neck and shoulder and felt the hands on his hips grip a bit harder. The hands were both helping him move and holding his hips still. Moans spilled from Aoba's mouth as he felt Noiz thrusting his hips upward as his hands moved Aoba's hips down faster than he had at his own pace. He could hear low groans come from Noiz as the hands removed themselves from his hips but the thrusting kept going. Aoba knew that Noiz had laid down more, most likely to watch himself disappear into Aoba's body. 

Aoba sat up straighter and kept his hands at his own thighs, rocking his hips harder and faster as the pleasure knot in his stomach tightened up. The hard and fast rocking of his hips caused Noiz's dick to fall in the perfect position for rubbing against his prostate with each movement he made and he was already on edge. It was nearly embarrassing how loud he moaned as he pushed and rocked his hips back harder against Noiz's own thrusts, but it felt so great he was in no way stopping it.

“You're so loud today, Aoba... Does it feel that good?” Noiz couldn't keep the moans and groans from spilling as he spoke in a throaty voice. He knew Aoba liked this type of talking, and by the feel of him clenching slightly around his dick and breathing his name through a moan, he guessed he still did, and that he was right. Their skin slapped together slightly and Noiz was so near the edge he just wanted to flip Aoba over and thrust hard into him until they both came, but he was set on waiting until Aoba called out for him. He kept meeting Aoba's hard thrusts and rocking midway and tightened his hold on Aoba's hips as he clenched around him again. It was another sign he was close. 

“Please, Please Noiz...” Aoba no longer knew just what he was calling out for, he just needed more, needed completion, quickly. Aoba didn't even have time to be surprised as he was flipped over on all fours and felt Noiz's weight over himself. He didn't have time to think he was heavy because Noiz was thrusting so hard and so fast, hitting his sweet spot each time he drove back in. It felt so damn good that neither of them could hold back their moans as they reached their height. 

The knot in Aoba's stomach was impossibly tight and it felt like his entire body would explode, but he didn't mind, because it felt so great. Aoba pushed his hips back into Noiz's hips as he came hard with a loud cry of his lover's name. It spluttered over the sheets but he didn't care, couldn't care. '

Noiz felt Aoba's body clench in spasms around him and the knot finally released as he gave one last deep, rough thrust, getting as deep as he could inside Aoba's body before groaning out his release with his body shuddering from the intensity. 

Slowing down, Noiz reached around Aoba to gently massage him through the last spasm of his orgasm. They were both panting heavily and feeling light headed from their orgasms, but they felt blissful. He pulled out gently and moved Aoba to lay on his side before flopping down beside him. Neither said anything, they didn't need to say anything to understand what they felt. 

Aoba turned over and snuggled close to Noiz, throwing one arm across his stomach while laying his head on his chest. His head was buzzing, his body was tingling and it felt like his heart was trying to beat it's way out of his ribcage but it was all so worth it. 

Noiz would never regret removing his piercings after this, but he was too tired to finish the thought. That orgasm had completely drained him of energy. “I love you, Aoba.” He whispered sleepily when his breath slowed down enough to allow him to speak. He got a murmur back before sleepy eyes looked up at him. “I love you too, Noiz.” Both of them were so sleepy that they could barely kiss properly without just smacking lips sloppily. Instead of trying to kiss properly, they cuddled in under the dark silk sheets and closed their eyes. Sleep came impossibly quick to both of them, but it was all okay, because they had had a great anniversary.

They were glad they waited, but the waiting was over, when they got back home, there was no way they would be able to keep their hands away from each other. It was nearly like falling in love all over again, but neither minded at all. They were happy, and satisfied.


End file.
